Whisper in the Wind
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: There was only the bitter taste of ashes and loss on Kaname's tongue, and the feeling fury satisfied filling his limbs. There is no regret, even as the wind whispers a sad,"Why?" KanamexZeroxYuki Drabble-esque


**_

* * *

Whisper in The Wind  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

The taste of ashes was thick on Kaname's tongue, pungent and bitter. The sooty grainy substance shifted through his fingers easily, falling away in little grey streams that melted and broke into a thousand pieces as the wind lifted them up and away. Faintly, over his own dim trickle of his own thoughts Kaname can hear a howl, the sound of devastating pain, and savagery. It was cut off coolly and efficiently, silence surrounding him in a sharp blanket of morose comfort. There was the sigh of the wind past his ears, and a feathery breath spoke, almost the wind itself.

_"Why are you doing this?" _Another breathy sigh, drawn out and impossible in it's length. The wind died a bit and for a moment there was complete silence again, but no longer did it comfort, instead it stabbed at Kaname, as though angry. He thinks wryly, is what he'd done so bad? No, in fact it was merciful. The fools that had dared to injure him and Yuki so greviously were better of dead, for it was an act of mercy what he and she had commited. There were, and always will be far worse things than dying. Like the constant hollow ache in Kaname's chest, in Yuki's chest, a black cage constricting their hearts unbearably.

It was like somebody had ripped out half his heart, half of Yuki's heart. The pain was unbearable, it could and cannot be explained. True misery in it's greatest form, a tragedy already in motion. The wind picks up slightly, another sigh filling it as a voice spoke, even gentler and fainter than before.

_"You still have each other._" That's not enough Kaname wants to yell, wants to rave. The bond that still links him to Yuki throbs in his chest, her pain echoing his. Something integral had been taken from them, and with that piece missing though both could not find true comfort in each other when they both suffered under the same curse. Oh, they did understand the others pain but they couldn't find a way to cope. To say the least it has unraveled their sanity a bit, broken it and though they both realize what their doing is wrong they can't stop. They wouldn't stop, there was too much pain and some many places to lease their shattering fury upon.

To deny the fury it's victims, to deny themselves revenge was to deny what they had lost.

Kaname licks his lips, the ever present taste of ashes filling his mouth and taking up any moisture it might have held. He tried to swallow, to clear away the flavor and the memories but his throat is too dry. Familiar hands enfold him in a hug, petite little things stained grey with the ashes littering the area.

Her voice is just as sweet as before, but something desperate and broken echoes in her words.

"The Hunter's next?" She asks, and tries to swallow but fails. Her mouth too is dry, from ashes, memories, and the tidal waves of emotion she holds back.

"Yes," he says, voice darker and richer than even she is used to hearing. The wind sighs in both their ears, a mournful but accepting sound.

_"Why?" _It question sounding tired, as though it has accepted the events unfolding, which it has. The ashes shift and swirl around in the wind and Yuki comes to stand beside Kaname hand in his.

"Because they had no right to take you from us," he said, voiced pained and looked down at Yuki to see his own pain reflected in her eyes. Another sigh, and then the wind dies out and fighting back tears Kaname and Yuki disappear in a blur too fast to be seen.

There was vengeance to be had, and even the echoes of Zero's ghost could not heal the unraveling minds of his bond mates.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Basically this is a little things where Kaname doesn't kill the council, he Yuki and Zero run off. You know live happily for awhile, separate from the vampire world and it's politics. The council and hunters make a little deal because they want the purebloods dead or something like that, they kill Zero, and Kaname and Yuki basically kill them.

Yeah, and damn I should be working on Servantile Indiscretion...but I'm re-thinking the plot and considering re-writing. Doesn't help that life has been hectic, -sighs- oh well. Oh and I think I'm getting sick, sore throat, fever and all. I could almost cry, I really can't get sick right now. But oh well, I'll get over it.

Oooh random fact about moi, the authoress, did you know that according to a large amount of family and friends I'm the most mellow person you can ever meet? I'm very accepting of life and it's inconvencies apparently.


End file.
